Raised by hyenas
by Boodudet67
Summary: 3 cubs are stolen and raised by hyenas. They are lead to believe they are true hyenas. But what will happen when their mothers return to get them? Will they be ready to play happy families with them? Or would they rather stay as they were?...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sarafina licked the head of her cub with great care. He was a picture of health and innocence (unlike his father Scar). The cub had the most amazing orange eyes and the best coat colour that the lioness had laid eyes on. It was a gorgeous light orange. She could of laid there forever but Sarabi came running in with her week old cub and placed her neatly next to Sarafina's. The lioness gave a confused look to the intruder.

"What's going on?" Asked Sarafina getting up. Sarabi had a bright smile on her face.

"My son has returned, but he needs our help, Scar and him are fighting and the hyenas are getting involved! We need to attack them so Simba can finish this once and for all," Sarabi blurted not taking a second to breathe. Sarafina got up and ran to join the battlefield, Sarbi doing the same. Neither of them gave a thought to protect their cubs they needed this to be over.

"Is Nala fighting? She is due any day now!" Sarafina said worried about her daughter. Sarabi nodded.

"If anything happens we will be there to help," Sarabi re-assured her. The pair ran off to join the battle.

•

The fight was nearly over... Most of the hyenas had turned on Scar and were attacking him. Everyone was doing fine until Nala was chasing a hyena into a corner and went into labour. No one heard her as she was out of range. The hyena smerked he didn't run off instead he waited until the cub was delivered. He scratched Nala across her whole body to make her stay down. The hyena picked up the cub and ran off. Nala roared in pain and anger. With all the strength she had left Nala attempted to run after him. She ended up collapsing on the spot.

Everything went dark...

•

The two newborn cubs were not any safer as two hyenas managed to find them. They done the same as there other pack mate. They picked up the two cubs and ran off. The three met up with the cubs faraway from the battle field to talk out the plan.

"The boss will be pleased," one said in his gruff voice. The other two nodded.

"Yeah we have replacements from the brainless ones we lost back there," one said examining the tint cub infront of her. The third just looked at the ground annoyed that she had stooped so low as to kidnap a cub.

The three headed away to a place close to the pridelands which had more than enough food and water. They called it their territory and gave it the name Lindosias.

•

The new mothers returned to a shock, their cubs were gone. Sarafina and Sarbi searched everywhere before realising that Nala was missing as well. They were worried about their cubs but more concerned on the lionesses' whereabouts.

"Nala?!" Sarabi shouted in the cave.

"Nals?!" Sarafina screamed scanning Pride rock. The pair kept searching until Simba came and found them.

"She has been found but she is in a terrible state. I think she went into labour but there is no cub to be found... How strange," Simba said. Sarafina and Sarabi shared a concerned look. They explained to Simba that their cubs had gone too. The red maned lion put two and two together and sighed sadly.

"Why did you sigh is there something your not telling us?" Sarabi questioned Simba explained.

"I think the hyenas must of kidnapped them," Simba explained.

"Why?" Sarafina asked. A tear escaping her eye.

"Probably to get back at us or Scar," Simba suggested. He was about to say something else but Sarabi jumped in.

" We need to find them, they cant have gotten far! We could go-" She began but Simba cut her off.

"I am not sending out any search parties to find Scar's cubs! I don't want mini versions of him causing chaos or killing others!" Simba said sternly. Sarabi and Sarafina were horrified.

"How dare you, how dare you call our cubs evil or killers! He may of been bad but that doesn't mean they will!" Sarafina said. Simba shook his head.

"If either of you go looking for them you will be exiled!" Simba exclaimed. There was no guilt in his emerald eyes. Sarabi walked off with Sarafina following.

"Consider yourself motherless," Sarabi said going into a cave. Sarafina growled at Simba and joined her friend.

"It was the right thing to do," He told himself...

-End of prologue-

Note from authour:

Hope you guys enjoyed the first installment! This is going to be my main focus for the time being but i will start a new story once this one is well underway and about halfway finished. I will mainly focus on lion king (and maybe some mlp in the future) but this is my first ever story! Please review. I know the direction i want this to go in as i have it all written out!

Bye for now,

Boodudet (sub to me on youtube)


	2. New begginings

The three hyenas managed to get to Lindosias before the sun disappeared behind the tallest mountain. The sky was a pinkish colour with purple streaks here and there. It was a sight to behold. The three made their way down a slippery rocky path near a river until the familiar sights of home were seen.

"Nearly there," the gruff one said in his deep voice. They were panting heavily as they had ran for over 3 hours. The cubs they were carrying had slept most of the way but when they woke up the new sights distracted them from the danger they were in.

Eventually the three arrived to find the rest of their pack waiting. The leader of the village Kayak smiled evily when he laid eyes on the defenceless cubs in the hyenas grasp.

"And why are these lion cubs here?" He asked, the three dumped the cubs on the ground and proceeded to explain.

"Minku found the nursery nest and called me over. We grabbed them without thinking. They might be useful sir, I mean look at the size of this newborn Ahadi got a hold of! She looks like a fighter," the deep voiced one said.

"But Scar betrayed us, sir," Minku said her head down.

"Brilliant! We could raise them as our own! Then we can re-take over the Pridelands! Oh i am a genius," Kayak exclaimed. Minku and Ahadi exchanged glances.

"Who will care for these cubs?" Asked Ahadi. Kayak examined the cubs. He picked up Sarafina's cub.

"This strong fella will be my prince," he declared slowly walking off.

"Hey what about the other two?" Minku demanded. Kayak shrugged.

"You three sort it out," Kayak said and before anyone could object he was gone.

"I'll gather up the rest of the pack," Ahadi said walking off.

"Okay then Jojo and me will look after these little darlings," Minku said gesturing her and the deep voiced male. Jojo growled under his breath- he didn't want to play babysitter.

The two cubs were not that much of a handful (considering one was less than a day old). Jojo was looking after Sarabi's cub whilst Minku was watching Nala's.

"I think I am gonna call you..," Jojo said but Minku cut him off.

"Don't name them, you will get attached!" Minku licked the newborn cub infront of her. Jojo rolled his eyes.

"What if I am already attached," Jojo admitted as the little yellow cub snuggled into his grey fur. Minku was shocked.

"Really? You? One of the toughest members of our pack wants to adopt a lion cub? Ha! When warthogs fly!" Minku said guffawing at the thought. Jojo stared at her.

"I am serious!" He said growling. Minku decided to test. She got up and attempted to get the cub off him. Jojo clawed her lightly so he wouldn't leave a mark but tough enough to tell her to leave. She moved away.

"Ok maybe you are serious..," Minku agreed sighing in defeat.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to name my new daught- I mean lion cub," Jojo said. Many names went around his head: Star, Luna, Kristen... They didn't sound right. It suddenly came to him, his great grandmother's name.

"I am gonna call you Ni," he declared giving the cub a friendly lick. He smiled for the first time in ages.

Eventually Ahadi returned with the rest of the pack. They all seated themselves around the three hyenas. Minku explained everything from the beginning.

"So now we just need a parent for this newborn cub," Ahadi finished and the pack was silent. None of them wanted to look after a lion cub especially a newborn one.

"Hello? I said we need a carer for this little cub!" Ahadi said repeating his question. All was silent for five minutes until one female spoke out.

"I will look after her," She said. Everyone made way so she could go to the front.

"Ok Kiani, if you need anything tell us," Minku said handing the newborn to Kiani. The hyena smiled and went to her cave with her new child.

The crowd dispersed leaving the three alone again.

"Glad thats over!" Ahadi said, laying on the ground with a thud. Jojo growled.

"Hey Ni is trying to sleep here!" Jojo whispered cradling his cub. Ahadi rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed," he moaned walking off. Jojo did the same heading in the other direction.

"Bye then," Minku said.

Jojo laid the yellow cub in the warmest part of the cave he could find. However the cub protested to go back to sleep.

"Stubborn little thing," He said curling round the small creature. She still wouldn't sleep," I am not gonna sing you to sleep!" Jojo complained. But the cub looked at him with the sweetest blue eyes.

"Ugh ok," Jojo said finally giving in:

"Hush little lion cub, drift off in the night,

When you wake up you will see the morning light.

I will be your guardian during the day,

I will keep you out of harms way.

And if anyone one makes fun of you

Daddy will hurt them and that is true,"

Jojo licked the head of his cub tenderly, the cub giggled then went to sleep. Jojo did the same...


End file.
